Blue and Lacy
by iantoscoffeebean
Summary: Toshiko and Gwen go shopping, Gwen sees something she likes.


"You can't be serious, Gwen," Tosh whispered harshly, blushing. Gwen's confident smiled faltered a bit at her negative reaction but she didn't stop holding up the pair of lacy, dark-blue hipster style pants that looked like they belonged to a lingerie set.

"You said you needed more pants," she said, trying to sound reasonable. Toshiko didn't look angry, but more embarrassed.

"I don't buy those," she whispered, snatching them out of her hands and setting them back on the rack, glancing around at the other people in the store self consciously. Gwen pouted, picking them back up and following Toshiko when she turned away and walked the opposite direction.

"Please?" She asked, touching her neck softly once she caught up with her, "you'd look gorgeous in this color," she sighed thoughtfully, smiling. Toshiko frowned slightly, looking at Gwen's shoulder, lips pursed.

"I have nothing that'd go with it," she said dismissively.

"We could buy you a nice bra, or- or a strapless bustier!" She said gleefully. Toshiko blushed harder.

"Gwen..." She muttered, pushing a strand of her dark hair behind her ear absently.

"Can you at least try it on for me?" She asked softly and sweetly, holding it up for her. Tosh stared at the pretty fabric for a few moments before she sighed, conceding.

"Alright," she mumbled. Gwen giggled happily and pushed Toshiko towards the the dressing room, decided that she'd wait in the hallway for Toshiko to put the on.

Tosh frowned slightly at the pair of pants in her hands, turning it over in her hold and checking it out thoroughly. Gwen knew she wouldn't wear something like this on a daily basis, but she looked so happy when she found them...and Toshiko liked when she was happy, and trying on a pair of pants that she liked was a small price to pay for her happiness.

She slipped them over her legs once she got out of her skirt and pants, her shirt short enough so she got a good view in the mirror. She turned so her back faced the mirror, looking over her shoulder to look at the back, noticing how there was a subtle swell of her cheeks poking out of the leg holes. It really was flattering on her, and Gwen was right about the color, but it made her want to pull them down so it covered her properly. It'd take some time to get use to. The lace was thin enough so a hint of skin could be seen through the lace.

Tosh called softly for Gwen to come and see after a moment of hesitation. Gwen gasped in delight when she popped her head inside the small room, seeing Tosh in the panties. She moved so she was completely inside the dressing room and squealed.

"They're so gorgeous, Tosh!" She cried. Tosh fought the urge to shush her, knowing there were other women in the other stalls, "and sexy," she added in an almost purr after a moment of checking them out. Tosh just rolled her eyes, even though her neck and face flushed prettily at the compliment. She subconsciously pulled her shirt down further over her hips, but Gwen stopped her with gentle hands.

"Are you sure you won't let me buy them?" She pouted.

"They're unnecessary," she complained, looking at them in the mirror.

"But I like them," Gwen looked at Toshiko's reflection in the mirror, "please? Just the pants? I won't bother you about anything else," she promised. Toshiko turned back to Gwen and nodded, rubbing the back of her neck. Gwen beamed and kissed her cheek softly. "Get them off and let's go pay," she said, "and, um, promise me you'll wear them for me tonight?" She whispered. Tosh smiled softly up at her and nodded again. Gwen winked before leaving again to give her some privacy.

-TW-

Toshiko was in Gwen's lap as soon as they returned back to her flat. She had pushed her down onto her sofa and straddled her, kissing her deeply and slowly, hands cupping her jaw and cheek. Gwen took pride in knowing she made Toshiko feel more confident and bolder when it came to their relationship.

Gwen blindly reached for the pink shopping bag she had tossed aside when Toshiko pushed her down, trying to get the contents inside. She grunted in frustration when she couldn't quite get inside the bag, pushing at her shoulders slightly so she could finally get into the bag. She let out a cry of victory once she got the pants out, holding it in front of Toshiko. Toshiko grinned shyly before taking it from her and getting off her lap. She pulled Gwen up from the sofa and lead her to her bed room, pushing her on to the bed and fleeing into the bathroom.

Toshiko came back a few moments later wearing the blue pants and her blouse. Gwen grinned up at her, holding out her arms for her to join her again. Toshiko willingly went to her, climbing back into her arms and lap, winding her arms around her neck. Gwen dropped her mouth to her neck.

"My sexy Tosh," she whispered, giggling. Tosh squirmed slightly in her lap at the compliment, blushing. "And don't ever think differently," she looked up at her, smiling. Toshiko beamed down at her, catching her lips in a sweet kiss, hands going down her back to pull her shirt over her head, Gwen doing the same for Toshiko.

Once Tosh was in her bra and pants, she stood, pushing Gwen to the middle of the bed and making her lie back against the pillows before straddling her again. She braced both hands next to her her head on the bed, grinding down against her. Gwen gasped, hands flying to her hips, fingers absently picking at the lace. "So pretty," Gwen cooed softly.

Toshiko grinned down at her, kneeling up and reached behind her, unhooking her bra and tossing it to the side, leaving her in just the panties. Gwen let her eyes rake down her body, hands ghosting over her back and sides. Toshiko reached between them, unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans and raising up enough slip the rough fabric over her thighs. Gwen kicked them off roughly, Tosh giggled. She settled back on to her lap again, leaning down and kissing her slowly, coaxing her lips open gently. Gwen sighed happily into the kiss, hands coming up to stroke her face and her dark hair, combing her fingers through the strands.

Gwen slowly flipped them over so that she was on top of her, lowering her lips to her neck, kissing and nipping there. She trailed her lips downwards over her chest and stomach. Toshiko sighed and tangled her hands in her hair. Gwen touched her through the panties, sliding her fingers over the now wet fabric, making Toshiko arch up and gasp. Gwen grinned and pressed soft kisses against the fabric. Toshiko was writhing under her mouth, gently tugging at her hair and her legs lifting and moving restlessly.

~TW~

Toshiko smiled at the happy looking woman next to her. Gwen was flushed prettily; soft red on her pale skin, making her skin seem to glow. Tosh leant down and kissed her chastely, "fun?" she whispered against her lips. Gwen nodded furiously.

"Oh, yeah," she sighed, smiling happily up at her. "Thank you," she murmured, cupping her face, stroking her cheek with her thumb. Toshiko smiled shyly.

"It's no problem...I'm just afraid we might have ruined them," she blushed, hooking her finger in the lace and lifting it from the sheet. Gwen shook her head.

"If we did, we could always get more," she smirked.

~END~


End file.
